In a frequency hopping (or channel hopping) mesh network, devices communicate using different frequencies/channels at different times. To communicate a packet, a transmitter-receiver pair must be configured to the same channel during packet transmission. For a transmitter to communicate with a receiver at an arbitrary time in the future, the transmitter and receiver must synchronize to a channel schedule that specifies what channel to communicate on at what time.
Channel schedules may be assigned to each transmitter-receiver pair independently so that neighboring transmitter-receiver pairs can communicate simultaneously on different channels. Such a strategy increases aggregate network capacity for unicast communication but is inefficient for broadcast communication. Alternatively, all devices in a network may synchronize with a single channel schedule such that all devices transmit and receive on the same channel at any time. Such a strategy increases efficiency for broadcast communication since a single transmission can reach an arbitrary number of neighbors, but decreases aggregate network capacity for unicast communication since neighboring individual transmitter-receiver pairs cannot communicate simultaneously without interfering.
Existing systems optimize for both unicast and broadcast communication by synchronizing the entire network to the same channel-switching schedule and using a central coordinator to compute and configure channel schedules for each individual device. However, this method adds significant delay and communication overhead to coordinate new schedules between each transmitter-receiver pair.